Castle Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in the capital of Hyrule. Archives 1, 2 In Castle Town.... Arbiter stepped out of the shadows to watch. What is going on...? ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 01:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Dusk faced Arbiter. Forge Windwing then shout down, not making a sound, at Dusk. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE As Arbiter turned, his eyes met Dusk's. "What do you want?" he asked. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Windwing grabbed Dusk. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Dusk's helmet fell off and a load of black gas came out and revealed his skeletal face. "My name is Dusk. Let me go, dragon!" He struggled, then jumped off. "You seem an interesting warrior. Who are you?" Forge Windwing quickly turned into her human form. She shot an arrow at dusk with amazing accuary. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Dusk grabbed his shield to protect himself. "You will die! You don't deserve to join me!" Smithy was behind him. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "That is for me to know, and you to find out," he answered. "You sure you don't need any help?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 16:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Windwing agreed with Arbiter. She tackled down Smithy and took out a fire torch. (SAFETY TORCH, SAFETY TORCH, SAFTEY CALCIFER, CALCIFER IS GOD) Be Sharp, Kiddos! "If my master, Jagarex, was here, he would rip you to shreds. I, on the other hand, am willing for you to join my reincarnated Shadow bastion. We will take over the castle here and it will be turned into a fortress of darkness! Then, the Shadow Bastion will come back and we will be able to rule Phason!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing stood still, questioning Dusk. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter looked at Windwing for a moment. "Tempting offer, but I think I'll decline." [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 16:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dusk drew his sword. "Then, I have no choice but to kill you. I am a skilled fighter. You are only getting in my way now." A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing changed into her dragon form. She created an eletric barrier around herself. "LIGHTNING SUMMON!" she screeched, summoning a thunder storm. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Dusk channeled some of the lightning into his blade. He jumped up and hit Windwing with his sword. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Arbiter slid his sword out, blocking Dusk's blade with it. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 16:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dusk charged at Arbiter and slashed his sword at him. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing swooped as Dusk. "Let's end this together if we're going to end ANYTHING," she said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter parried the blow, leaning towards the left. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 19:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Windwing clawed at Dusk. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Dusk stabbed Windwing in the body, near the heart. He jumped and slashed Arbiter, trying to parry his blows. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! (DUSK IS A MARY SUE! YOU JUST KILLED WINDWING.) Windwing died. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! (sorry) Dusk channeled his dark matter into Windwing and absorbed some energy. He was quite weak now. Any more blows from Arbiter would send him onto the floor. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Seeing the opportunity, Arbiter swung his blade, hitting Dusk in the back. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dusk fell onto the floor. He had suppossedly died. He turned to dust and a spirit floated into the sky. Smithy was horrified. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing had gone total Zombie mode. She flung herself at Smithy. A bird flying over head fainted and crashed to the ground at the very sight of her. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter froze, sword in the air. "Did I do that...?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 22:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Windwing was pretty much a Zombie...who was pretty much mindless... ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Dusk's spirit entered a portal, which lead to the dark realm of Phason. Smithy was angered. He vowed to take over Hyrule castle. His true form had been shown now. He grabbed Dusk's ashes and weapons as well as his helmet and made a dash for Hyrule Castle. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing-Zombie went after Smithy. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! A liger stepped into the fight. "Hello everyone!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Smithy was talking to himself. He looked behind him. "What was that? I thought I saw something?" Smithyn approached the castle. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Windwing tackled Smithy. Her melting flesh aura slowy melted Smithy, due to the acid. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Arbiter swung around, sword barely above the liger's ears. "How'd you get there?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Windwing roared. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "I walked from one point to this spot. What kind of question is that?" Aiyana giggled. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif ''Aye... Of all people... or ligers... Arbiter let out a sigh. "Well, are you going to do anything?" ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 02:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) "I would do something but most of the time when I lived with my parents they would tell me not to do anything, but I couldn't help it because I couldn't breathe or blink because both of those things are doing ''something ''so I had to it or i would die, but I didn't want to because my parents would scold me, and I don't like it when they scold me, what kid would? If your parents told you to do something would you? I would, or I would get smacked with a ruler. The kind that measures stuff, not the kind that rules over people! Did you know the ruler of Ligers-are-coolia was friends with my brother? Great, huh? I got to meet her an..." Aiyana continued talking. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Tell me," Arbiter started, struggling to stay calm, "do you ever shut up?" [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' ''!'' | I must confess that I feel like a monster 02:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) "I do occasionally but when I do I surprise people so I prefer not to because my friends hated surprises which is not surprising because when you surpris someone you shock them, which also means surprise so that doesn't make any sense, but it's surprising how shock and surprise mean close to the same thing but shock can also mean another thing so surprising is only half of shock, you know what I mean? And..." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif This was pissing off Zombie Windwing. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Oh, did I anger your friend?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Zombie Windwing charged at Aiyana. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Smithy melted out of reality. He teleported to another area. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Zombie Windwing roared in her defeat of Smithy. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! (too lazy to read XD Sorry ) Itzal was still inside the store. AmazingCOD (talk) Ace looked around the town, a little lost.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 20:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Windwing noticed Ace and charged at him. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Argi saw the zombie trying to attack Ace, who looked lost. Agri leaped at the zombie and managed to push her to the ground. AmazingCOD (talk) 00:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ace looked back at Argi and the zombie in surprise and ran into another part in Castle Town.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 01:01, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Roleplay